


Negotiations

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulch has sent Holly to meet a new contact. But she might not be happy to find out who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

Holly couldn't believe who Mulch had sent her to meet. "Carla Frazetti," said Holly darkly. "Artemis told me all about you."

"I'm sure he did. Unfortunately he hasn't told me anything about you." Carla bent down to give Holly a closer look. "Fascinating!"

"I'm a fairy, not an exhibit." Holly scowled.

Carla grinned. "Oh, I've seen fairies before."

Holly tried to pretend she wasn't blushing under the scrutiny. "Well, will you be our contact with the human underworld?"

Carla raised one arched eyebrow. "Yes. For a price." She paused. "I may give you a discount."

Holly really was blushing now.


End file.
